Instagram, InstaGreek
by Serpico1986
Summary: A short tale of a grandfather, a grandaughhter and an Instagram Account


**Hello, DSCWin and ColbinWest, here another story on the Greek Wedding, i hope you two like it.**

 **The story bellow, takes place in storyline of ''Forever Family'' and it show just a small interaction between grandfathher and Granddaughter as Paris teach Kosta, how to use Instagran.**

 **HHope you like it.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **INSTAGRAM, INSTAGREEK**

As she sat in one of the booths at Zorba's, Paris decided to pick up her phone to check on the social networks she has. Her shift at the restaurant had over and she was just waiting for Ian to pick her up, so they could go home.

As she looked on the Instagram, nostalgically observing every photography, the 18-year-old girl did not realize her grandfather coming from behind her, giving her a scare.

"Paris, what are you doing?" Asked the old man, looking a bit tired than usual.

"Hi Pappou, I'm just checking something's, while wait for dad" she said.

"Hum..." He growled "what is this? " he asked, as he set down

"What? This?" She pointed to the phone. "It's called Instagram" she said "want me to teach you how to use?"

"Greeks invented Instagram " said Kosta and in response, Paris give him a hard look "why you need this, if you have a photo album?" He said

"Because, on Instagram, we can save a photograph forever and on those old albums we might lose it." The girl tried to explain.

"Let me see this..." Kosta took the phone from his granddaughter hand and start to look at the photos. "Where you save this?"

"On the internet" she said

" Paris, you can't put pictures of our family in the internet! It can be dangerous " Kosta was shocked

''it isn´t, Pappou, trust me'' said the girl

"your father knows you put a picture of your mother on this _'insterne_ t?'" He asked misspelling everything.

"Yes, he does" Paris couldn't help but laugh "and Dad have Instagram as well. Pappou, remember when i teach you how to have Facebook?"

" Of course i do, I'm old, but my memory is just fine"

"Okay... Well, Instagram, its almost the same as Facebook, but we just put our photos in there and other people comment?" Paris said and Kosta keep quiet for a few seconds.

"Your Yjayja have Instagram?"

"Yjayja Harriet, yes, but Yjayja Maria, i don't think so" the teen said checking her watch "why?''

"Could you teach have one? I want to show your Yjayja i'm smarter than her"

''Pappou, are you serious'' Paris made an annoying face

''Paris, your grandmother keep saying she´s smarter than me, because she´s a woman and everyone knows that _'men is the head of the house''_

''and the women is the neck…'' Paris whispered to herself, remembering what her mom used to say

''what?'' the grandfather give her a hard look

''nothing!'' Paris cleared her throat and change the subject ''so you really want an Instagram?''

''yes!''

''so, let me help you'' Paris said opening the front page of the Instagram ''Pappou, I think it will be better, if you keep your Facebook account on Instagram''

''why?'' Kosta asked confused

''just to be easier, you will have just one account.'' The girl said and the grandfather agreed.

For the next half an hour, both grandfather and granddaughter, keep busy, as Paris use all har patience, helping the old man, how to set up an account. And it was quite funny actually, since Instagram was easier to use than, Kosta had great fun seeing the photograph and even took a few selfies with his granddaughter and posted on the program.

''now your grandmother will see who is the smartest!'' he laugh ''where is she by the way?''

''I asked her to take Patches to Thia Voula´s pet shop, he needs a bath and since both Dad and I were busy, she said she could do it'' Paris replies, checking her phone, for her dad´s messengers.

''yeah, yeah!'' Kosta just wave his hand away

''okay, Pappou, I will be back tomorrow for more help. See you'' Paris give him a kiss and walk out of the restaurant, as Ian was already waiting for her.

''hi honey!'' he greeted her ''how was your shift?''

''hi Dad'' she give him a kiss ''it was boring as always'' she said ''ah, I need you to be careful''

''what why?'' Ian asked confused

''nothing. Its that Pappou have an Instagram account not'' said the girl and in response, Ian couldn´t help but laugh, as they drive away back home.

 **END**


End file.
